Complicated
by whisper-only
Summary: Deidara starts a new school with a girlfriend but how long will that last? how will he cope with his fathers abuse while he deals with his confusion of his sexuality after he receives and unexpected kiss? child abuse swearing later NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. New School

**A/N: MK so im not exactly sure if this story is going to work completely but im gonna try my hardest!**

**WARNING: child abuse, swearing in later chapters**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto  
**

* * *

Sakura and I had been friends forever, literally. When we were little we were neighbors, still are, and became best friends. We'd been in the same class all through middle school and now in high school we'd both switched to Konoha Charter School. Over the summer before our freshmen year at our new school we'd finally gotten 'together' and that's how we intended to stay.

* * *

**Deidara POV.**

I walked through the gates of my new school keeping my head down. I was never the popular one and I was never particularly liked by people either so I tended to stay off to the side on my own or hang out with Sakura.

"Hey who's the new cutie?' someone asked as I walked by.

I ignored the catcalls and the stares as I made my way to the front office to get my class schedual.

The receptionist seemed nice enough she handed me a packet with my schedual on the front and I made my way silently to my locker and put in the code. It didn't open. I put the code in a few more times pulling ahrd on the door but it wouldn't budge.

"You have to kick it twice before it'll open." Came Sakura's voice over my shoulder.

She slammed her foot into the locker twice and it popped open easily. I glared at it breifly before turning and hugging Sakura.

"Thanks." I said flashig her a gratiouse smile.

"No prob." She said smiling widely.

"So have you made any friends yet?" I asked as I unloaded my books into my locker and got the ones I needed for class.

"Yeah I ran into this great group of people, right over there." She said pointing to a hyper blonde, a dark raven-haired boy with his arm protectively around the blonde's waist, a girl with long dark blue hair, and a girl with a very long blode ponytail.

"Good, I'm glad you made some friends." I said smiling. I was always worried about her not having friends, she didn't have many in middle school only Tenten and me.

"Come on I'll introduce you." She said slamming my locker and dragging me over to the group.

"Hey guys this is Deidara." She said enthusiastically.

"Hey I'm Naruto!" the hyper blonde yelled giving him a thumbs up and a huge smile.

The raven-haired boy grinnd at him then looked at me with a straight face. "This is Sasuke!" Naruto yelled earning another small grin from Sasuke.

"I'm Ino and this is Hinata." The blonde girl said pointing to the blue haired girl who's looked incredibly shy. She was obviously the popular one in the group.

I nodded and smiled slightly then looked down at my class schedule.

English. It was and had always been my favorite class and I was very happy I had it first hopefully the teacher was good.

"Oh my gosh I have that class first too!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down next to me. "Come on!" he yelled dragging me along behind him towards the English room.

The teacher looked up when we walked walked in then went back to reading.

"That's Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said slightly quieter than a yell, which surprised me.

Soon the room had filled considerably and pretty soon the only spot left was in the very back. I set my bag on the floor by the desk and sat down waiting for class to start.

"Sit down everybody." Kakashi said fifteen minutes into class putting his book down for the fist time.

* * *

As Kakashi was talking about their coming curriculum for the year the door opened and a red-haired boy walked in nonchalantly completely ignoring Kakashi and took his seat next to mine. I watched him out of the corner of my eye and saw him watching me, then quickly looked back down at my notebook and continued sketching for the duration of class.

The lunch bell rang and I walked to my locker quickly to avoid the redhead. He'd been in every class I had so far and he always managed to sit right next to me and it was starting to creep me out. I put in my code and kicked the door twice before exchanging my books and grabbing my lunch.

"How was class?" Sakura asked leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Fine. How about you?" I asked hanging my arm around her shoulders as we walked out into the courtyard to see Naruto jumping up and down on the other side yelling and screaming for us to come sit with them.

"Someone's happy to have a new friend." Sakura mumbled.

I laughed lightly and noticed the redhead out of the corner of my eye sit against the base of a tree joined soon after by a blonde girl with her hair up in four small ponytails and a boy with lightly brown hair. He watched me walk across the entire courtyard over to Naruto who continued yelling and screaming until we got to where he was jumping up and down.

"Calm down Naru." Sasuke said calmly from where he was leaning against the base of a large tree, much like the redhead had been doing.

Naruto settled next to Sasuke resting his head on his shoulder and eating his apple. Ino was chattering to Hinata about a shopping trip and when she saw Sakura she stole her from me and decided she was taking her with them shopping. I sat in the shade by Naruto and silently ate my sandwich.

* * *

I pushed the door to the art room open and set my bag on the floor by an empty table and settled on a stool pulling my notebook open.

"That's pretty who is it?" a calm voice said in my ear. I jumped and turned to see the redhead smiling at me before pulling out the stool across the table from me and pulling out his sketchbook.

I looked back down at my drawing and ignored him.

He was still waiting for an answer. He used his pencil to push my hair out of my eyes and look at me expectantly.

"Nobody." I mumbled pushing his pencil away from my face.

He pulled back and opened his sketchbook continuing to study me throughout class.

* * *

The final bell rang and I grabbed my back making my way through the busy hallway to my locker where Sakura was waiting.

"You walking or getting a ride?" she asked smiling.

"When have I ever gotten a ride Sakura?" I asked opening my locker and grabbing the books I would need for my homework."

"Good point. Want me to ask my mom to drop you off?" she asked.

"No thanks my dad would flip if he saw you dropping me off." I mumbled staring at the floor for a second before closing my locker and starting to make my way to the front door of the building.

Nobody knew anything about my dad and they never would if I had my way.

"You sure?" she asked wrapping her arm around my waist.

"I'm sure." I said.

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before starting the long journey home.

* * *

I silently pushed the door open listening for any sounds. Silence.

I closed the door and ran to my room locking my door behind me.

My little homework went quickly and I'd already read ahead in my math and science books so I figured it was around time for bed. I laid on my bed and turned off my light closing my eyes happily.

Downstairs the front door bust open and I popped me eyes open. This was the last thing I needed.

I listened as his heavy footsteps came up the stairs and down the hallway stopping in font of my door.

"Open this door Deidara!" he yelled as his fist pounded on the door.

I slowly made my way to the door and unlocked it stepping back and opening it a crack to see my father standing with beer bottle in hand in the hall. He pushed the door open further and glared at me.

"Where's my dinner?" he asked.

I froze. That's what I'd forgotten. I kept my eyes down not saying anything.

He dragged me by my ponytail down the stairs to the kitchen and slammed me down on the floor then sat at the table watching me.

I got up slowly and opened the freezer staring into it. "What would you like for dinner father?" I chocked out as tears silently slid down my cheeks.

"Whatever's in front of your eyes." He grumbled taking another swig of his beer.

I grabbed a salmon burger and a pan and turned on the stove silently making him dinner.

I placed the plate on front of him and walked towards the stairs.

"Deidara!" he yelled after me. I turned and lingered in the doorway. "What's the rule?"

I glued my eyes to the floor letting my hair cover my face. "Always have dinner ready for you when you get home." I mumbled.

"Good. Now tomorrow I expect dinner to be ready when I get home." He said pushing me towards the stairs.

I landed hard slamming my back into the bottom stair and quickly ran up the stairs back to my room my head and back aching as I curled up in my small bed wishing for morning.

* * *

**So as usual R&R let me know where you think i should go with the next few chapter i could use some ideas besides my own! :) sorry if i didn't catch all the spelling and grammar errors i tried.  
**

**- Whisper  
**


	2. Troubles

I stared at myself in the mirror pulling some of my hair up into a ponytail and tying it with a red ribbon. My eye had dark bags under them and my neck had dark bruises around it. I grabbed my concealer and got to work covering them.

My father had been extremely mad last night because it started raining and he had to walk home in the rain without an umbrella. He would usually have driven but his car had been impounded because he'd parked in the middle of the street and left. He hadn't gone back since to get the car so it still sat in the impound lot on the west side of town. So in short he'd taken his anger out on Deidara.

When I'd covered them as best I could I grabbed my bag and crept down stairs and out the front door grabbing an apple for lunch on the way out.

* * *

I rounded the corner and saw the redhead walk through the gates to the school. I glanced at my watch and found that I was half an hour earlier than I needed to be. I continued walking and found a nice corner to myself and sat leaning against the school building and closed my eyes.

"Well well, look who it is." A familiar voice said.

I opened my eyes and there stood the redhead looking down at me.

I closed my eyes. "What do you want?"

"I realized I haven't introduced myself yet." He smiled. "My name is Gaara." He said holding out his hand for me to shake. I ignored it and curled my knees up to my chest looking away.

He retracted his hand and dropped down in front of me.

"Why are you here so early?" he asked.

"Why are you here so early?" I repeated still not looking at him.

"I asked you first."

"Got up early." I mumbled.

"Hm."

"Why are you here so early?" I asked realizing he hadn't answered yet.

"No reason." He said leaning back on his hands.

I looked away from him and put my earbuds in and pressed shuffle. I closed myself losing myself in the music of Evanescence. I peeked through my closed eyes to see Gaara watching me smiling.

The next time I opened my eyes he was gone and Sakura was sitting in his place smiling.

I pulled my earbuds out and stuffed them into my pocket.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked standing up.

"Only a few minutes. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to bother you." She said wrapping her arm around my shoulder smiling.

We walked over to where Naruto was caught in the middle of a yelling match between Ino and Sasuke. Apparently Naruto had done something to Ino and Sasuke was denying it saying that she made it up to get attention. When we got to them they stopped and Ino started pouting while Sasuke pecked Naruto on the cheek assuring him he didn't do anything to Ino.

"Hey naruto can I ask you something?" I asked looking at the hyper blonde.

"Sure!" he screamed.

"What do you know about Gaara?" I watched as his face went blank and he cautiously made eye contact with Sasuke holding his gaze for a few moments.

"Um not very much. He's been going here longer than me I started in the middle of middle school he's been going here through all his school years." Naruto said quietly keeping a straight face.

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke asked staring straight in my eye.

"I was just wondering." I mumbled looking away from his scrutinizing glare.

I looked at my watch and turned walking to class.

I took my spot in the back corner and starting to copy down the notes.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and I grabbed my apple from my locker before making my way to the courtyard.

Again as I sat next to Naruto I saw Gaara sitting across the courtyard watching me.

Lunch ended and I walked towards my locker pausing when I saw Sasuke stop in front of Gaara.

"Why are you going after him?" Sasuke asked coldly glaring down at Gaara.

Gaara smiled. "Why do you care Sasuke?"

"Just stay the hell away from him. He's not your type anyway." Sasuke said before dragging Naruto away from the smiling Gaara.

I turned and continued to my locker. Why had he done that? But more importantly what was up with this Gaara kid and why did Sasuke and Naruto act weird when he was around or he mentioned him?

* * *

I opened my locker switching out books and grabbing my homework.

"Deidara!" Sakura's voice rang through the crowd. I looked up and saw her pushing towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked closing my locker.

"Want a ride home?" she asked.

"Nope. I'm walking, as usual." I said smiling slightly.

"You sure?" she asked like every other day.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm always sure." I said smiling as her persistence.

I stopped at the curb and pecked her on the cheek like I always did then turned and started walking the opposite direction.

I was just out of sight of the school when a familiar voice brought me to a dead hault.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Gaara asked behind me.

"If you want." I mumbled and started walking again.

"Who's that pink haired girl?" Gaara asked breaking the silence.

"Sakura." I said keeping my eyes on the ground.

"She your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"It's complicated. How about you do you have a girlfriend?" I asked awkwardly.

"Nope. I'm gay. But I do have my eye on someone." He said smiling.

I was silent. I didn't know what to say to that. Finally I found words. "Who?"

"If I told you it would complicate things and you wouldn't like it." He said smiling.

"Why wouldn't I like it?" I asked as I walked up the sidewalk to my house stopping in front of the door.

As I dug for my key he leaned in close to me putting his hands on either side of me on the door.

"Just trust me." He whispered into my ear.

I raised my eyes and before I could react he pressed his lips to mine lightly then pulled back and looked at me.

"Now tell me. Are you gay?" he whispered into my ear.

I slowly shook my head.

He pressed his lips to mine against and I slid my eyes closed as his tongue swept across my bottom lip softly. I gasped and he shot his tongue into my mouth exploring slowly and brushing his tongue against mine before pulling back.

"Think on it some more and let me know." He whispered before pulling back and bouncing lightly down the stairs and down the street around the corner.

I stared after him frozen in shock. Had he just kissed me?

* * *

I heard the front door slam closed and held my breath quickly running through my chore list in my head.

I'd done the dishes, made dinner, and restocked the beer supply in the fridge. Still I waited while I heard him sit down in the living room.

"Deidara! Get the fuck down here!" he yelled.

I was in trouble.

I slowly made my way down the stairs to the living room and stood in the doorway with my head down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" he yelled grabbing me by my neck and slamming me against the wall.

"I told you to sweep the floor! Did you? No!" he yelled holding me against the wall with his hands cuffed around my neck chocking me. I gasped for air and scratched at his hand as my vision started to spin. Finally he let go of me and I fell to the floor gasping for air and rubbing my neck. He landed a hard kick to my side before turning and stacking off to his 'office' which was really just the room he went to to watch TV and drink.

I crawled to the stairs and made my way to my room pulling an ice pack out of my cooler in the corner and pressing it to my side and I limped to the bed and collapsed.

I eventually fell asleep but it took hours of lying staring at the ceiling before I did.

* * *

"Hey Deidara!" Sakura said smiling and hugging my a little to tightly. I hid my pain from her easily and faked a smile.

I'd covered the dark bruises covering my neck before leaving and hid the bottle of concealer in my bag in case I needed it later.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked looking as my suspiciously.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said putting that fake smile back on before quickly looking away covering my eyes with my bangs.

"Come on lets go to class!" Naruto yelled dragging me after him.

* * *

Class started again fifteen minutes late. I'd done a good job of ignoring the redhead next to me so far, if only I could avoid him for the rest of the day maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

I peeked at him and he was still watching me, as he had been doing all class time.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and I made my way to a rarely used bathroom at the back of the building to check if I needed to add more concealer to my neck.

I looked at my neck in the mirror and added a little to the left side of my neck before turning to leave and stopping dead as his eyes met mine a faint smile on his lips.

I pushed the bottle deeper into my bag and looked away from him.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked his smile still there.

"Nothing." I mumbled before trying to push past him only to be pinned to the wall.

"Let's try this one instead. What are you trying to cover up?"

"Nothing." I repeated not meeting his eyes.

"Okay. Different question. Are you gay?" he asked leaning to whisper the last part in my ear.

I shook my head before ducking under his arm and all but running from the room.

I sat by Naruto and kept my eyes down on the grass ignoring everyone.

"Hey Deidara! I'm talking to you. Are you even listening?" Naruto yelled in my face.

I jumped slightly and looked at him. "Huh?"

"I asked you what that thing is on your neck." He said pointing at a small bruise I'd forgotten to cover.

"Nothing." I said pulling my hair forward to hid it from view.

I noticed Sasuke watching me carefully and looked away. "He kissed you."

I froze. Slowly moving my eyes to meet his. I noticed this comment had drawn the attention of Ino, Sakura and Hinata as well as Naruto.

"Excuse me?" I asked keeping my voice level.

"Gaara kissed you didn't he." It wasn't really a question more of a fact.

"No he didn't, why would you think that?" I asked laughing lightly and smiling slightly.

"Okay, fine he didn't kiss you." Sasuke said still watching my carefully out of the corner of his eye.

I grabbed my bag and walked to my locker to get my books for class, realizing I had art next I slammed my locker shut and made my way to the front intending to ditch.

"Where are you goin? We still got one class left." Gaara said dragging me to the art room much to my displeasure.

When we walked in we were a few minutes late but the teacher didn't seem to notice or care. Gaara let me go at the table and sat across from me pulling out his notebook.

He pushed it to me along with his pen.

_You never answered my question. What were you covering up on your neck?_

I picked up his pen and stared at the question for a minute. If I told him what could he do? Nothing. If I didn't tell him what would happen? Nothing.

Nothing. I pushed the notebook back to him and started sketching in my notebook. You're lying. What were you covering up?

_A bruise. _I pushed it back to him.

_How'd you get it?_

_None of your business. Stop interrogating me. _I pushed it back to him with a glare.

_Okay fair enough. So are you gay._

I sweat dropped. Did he ever stop? _No._

Are you sure? Want another kiss to find out?

_Absolutely not! _I glared.

_Good so I'll walk you home again and give you another kiss. _

I glared at him and his smile got bigger.

The final bell rang and he dragged me to my locker so I could get my homework before being dragged out the front door.

I saw Sakura looking for me and decided I'd send her a text explaining how I'd been kidnapped by Gaara. Sasuke on the other hand saw me being pulled out of the gates by Gaara from his station under the tree in front of the building. I saw him and mouthed 'help' but he just shook his head and walked away to pull Naruto out of the tree.

Gaara dragged me around the corner and into an alley then pinned me to the wall his face inches from mine.

"Now how about that kiss?" he said smiling.

"Hey Deidara!" Naruto yelled running at Gaara and pushing him out of the way so he could hug me then he dragged me out of the alley to where Sasuke was waiting and glaring back at Gaara and let me go to latch on to Sasuke.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"Which way is your house?" Sasuke asked.

We set off towards me house in silence.

"Now tell me what you're hiding on your neck Deidara." Sasuke said watching me.

I kept my eyes on the ground. How did he see it?

"Nothing. I'm not hiding anything." I said hoping they would stop questioning me.

"Naruto." Sasuke said jerking his head slightly.

In a second I was pinned to the wall of an alley again this time by Naruto who was eagerly watching Sasuke.

Sasuke reached up and brushed my hair away from my neck and examining it.

"Your neck is covered in bruises. How did you get them?" Sasuke asked keeping his voice level.

I squirmed out of Naruto's grip and ran.

I glanced back and saw them standing there watching me go. I kept running. What would happen if they found out my secret?

By the time I got home I was out of breath and had to stand gasping on the porch before pushing the door open slowly and peeking only to be dragged inside by my ponytail. I closed my eyes and squirmed trying to escape their grip.

He dropped me on the floor and stood over me.

"Where've you been? I've been home for an hour and where's my dinner?" he yelled obviously pissed.

"I got held up. I ran as fast as I could after I got away from 'em." I said keeping my eyes down.

"Yeah? Well it wasn't fast enough! Now go make something for dinner before I beat the shit out of you." He yelled.

I stood up and he snagged his key across my cheek drawing blood. "You better make sure not to run into them again, else you'll pay for it." He said kicking me towards the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Mk i know there's a few spelling mistakes that i missed and i forgot to mention that theres a lot of OOC on Sasuke's part sorry. R&R! :)**

**- Whisper**


	3. Running

Finally the final bell rang.

It'd been two weeks since the Gaara incident and he hadn't come near me since. Watched me every time he could, yes but he hadn't approached me yet. The bruises on my neck were starting to go away but I was also gaining some on my arms and wrists so I had to start wearing long sleeved shirts instead of my usual mesh shirts with a tank top over it.

"Deidara wanna come with us to get something to eat?" Naruto screamed in my ear.

"I can't sorry." I said sadly wish I could. I hadn't gone out with friends since the beginning of middle school.

"Why noooot?" Naruto complained.

"I have plans already." I lied.

I avoided Sasuke's eye knowing he could see right through my lies.

"Fiiiiiiiiiine." Naruto wined on the verge of tears.

"Maybe next time." I said faking a smile knowing it would always be the same answer.

"Come on Naruto let's go." Sasuke said giving me a suspicious look before walking to his car and climbing into the driver's side. The girl piled into the back and Naruto took the passenger seat.

"You sure you can't come?" Sakura asked out the window sadly.

I nodded. My father would rip my guts out if I got home late. I waved as they drove towards downtown and started my trek home.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Gaara asked following me.

I thought this was over. "I have plans." I mumbled trying to ignore him.

"No you don't." he said smiling slightly.

I turned to face him. "How do you know?"

"Trust me I know when you're lying. So does Sasuke." He said the last part quietly.

I kept walking.

"So how about that kiss?" he asked at me ear.

I jumped and he took the opportunity to pull me into an alley and pin to against the wall.

"If I let you kiss me will you stop doing this?" I asked.

"Something like that." He said grinning.

"Fine. You can kiss me." I said sighing.

In an instant he had his lips pressed to mine. I closed my eyes and he licked my lip begging for entrance I opened my mouth slightly giving him all the space that he needed to slide his tongue into my mouth. His tongue explored mine as it had before brushing against mine every once in a while. Finally he pulled back smiling.

"Satisfied?" I asked glaring at him.

"Not yet." He said grinning. He nipped at my ear and I jumped slightly. "So tell me Deidei are you gay?"

"No Gaara I am not gay." I said exasperated.

"Are you sure about that? Don't answer right away give it a second actually think about it." He murmured into my ear before moving back to my mouth.

"So?" he said pulling back and resting his forehead against mine.

I thought about it for a moment. The only time me and Sakura kissed had been awkward and he hadn't exactly liked it. But he hadn't hated it either. This on the other hand felt natural and right. I dropped my head slightly as it sank in. I'd always watched the guys, never the girls, they just weren't as interesting. Not as captivating as guys were, they didn't draw my attention. I realized now that maybe, just maybe I really was gay.

"I knew it." He whispered into my ear.

"How?" I mumbled keeping my eyes down.

"You can just tell." He said smiling.

He shifted his arms and I glanced at my watch I had five minutes to get home and I needed every minute.

"I have to go." I said ducking under his arm and starting to run in the direction of my house.

I heard someone behind me and saw him easily catching up with me.

"Where ya running to?" he asked casually.

"I have to get home." I mumbled seeing my house ahead of me.

"So you finally figured it out did ya? How's your dear Sakura gonna take it?" he asked.

Sakura and I had been distant lately because I didn't want her to find about what was happening behind my front door.

I shook my head as I stopped at the end of the sidewalk up to the door.

"You have to go." I mumbled before turning and slipping inside the front door to find my father waiting for me.

He grabbed my ponytail and slammed me into the wall. I couldn't help the scream that came out as I fell to the ground. And I didn't hear the footsteps coming across the porch to the door. But I did hear the knock and I prayed that it wasn't Gaara.

My father looked at the door then back to glare at me and shoo me away from the view of the front door.

I scooted into the living room and hoped nobody could see me.

"Hello?" he asked opening the front door.

"Hey is everything okay? I heard a scream." Gaara's voice came lightly from the door.

"Everything's fine kid. Go home and stay otta my business." My father said attempting to slam the door.

The sound of flesh hitting wood met my ears and I took a chance and peeked out into the hall where the door was and saw Gaara with his hand against the door looking directly at me. I jumped back and my father turned in time to see me fly back.

The door slammed shut and locked and my father grabbed my ponytail dragging me down to the basement. He opened the door and threw me down the stairs before closing and locking the door then walking into his office.

I rubbed my head and slowly walked to the wall sliding my hand along it to find the light switch. I flicked it on and waited a second while my eyes adjusted before walking to sit on the small cot in the corner. I held my head in my hands. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

I opened my eyes and glanced at my watch. I had fifteen minutes before school started. I ran up the stairs to find the door locked.

"Dad!" I pounded on the door a few times before realizing he wasn't going to let me out.

I sat on the floor leaning against the wall and closed my eyes.

After about an hour of just sitting there I reached for my backpack that had made it down the stairs with me and pulled out my homework. I had to get something done.

Once I'd finished all my homework and read ahead in my books I dug around in my bag remembering that I'd stuck my cellphone into the hidden pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open.

Five text messages were waiting for me.

The first was from Sakura asking if I was sick. The second from Naruto checking to see if was sick as well. The third, from Sasuke, asking me if something had happened. The fourth was another from Sakura asking if I wanted her to get my homework and drop it by after school. The last was from Gaara telling me that I needed to call him right away.

I clicked reply to Sakura's message and told her that she didn't need to get my homework and that I was sick.

I replied to Sasuke's saying that I was just sick I said the same thing to Naruto. I clicked reply to Gaara's message and stared at the screen for a second before typing 'y?' and clicking send.

I closed my phone and set it on the floor beside me closing my eyes again just as it vibrated.

I opened it and there was a text from Gaara.

_You know why. Wat happened last night! Are you okay? Where are you I'm gonna come get you?_

I hit reply and started typing. 'I'm fine. Nothing happened last night don't come anywhere near my house. I'm just sick is all just a fever I'll be back 2morrow don't worry.' Then hit send.

I closed my phone and put it back in my bag ignoring it as it buzzed a few more times throughout the day. I didn't want to talk to anyone I just wanted them to forget that I wasn't there. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

Around lunch my phone started buzzing signaling that someone was calling me. I pulled it out and looked at the number it was Sakura.

I opened it and took a deep breath. "Hello?" I mumbled trying to sound sick.

"Oh my god are you okay Deidara?" she said her voice filled with worry.

"I just have a fever I'll be back tomorrow." I mumbled.

"Let me talk to him let me talk to him!" I heard Naruto yelling in the background.

"Naruto want to talk to you." She said handing the phone off.

"Are you okay Deidara?" he yelled into the phone.

"I will be if you stop yelling into my ear." I mumbled laughing slightly.

"Naruto give me the phone." Sasuke's voice said softly.

"Deidara, what's going on? You aren't sick. I know you're lying tell me what's going on or I'm coming over." He said keeping his voice low and level so the other didn't hear him.

"No! You can't come over…I don't want you to…get sick, yeah! I don't want you to get sick. Um I have to go." I said closing the phone breathing hard.

If he came over that would only lead to more problems.

A few seconds later my phone started buzzing again and I looked at it. Gaara.

I knew this was coming. I opened the phone slowly. "Hello?"

"What the hell is going on Deidara?" he said his voice low and dangerous.

"N-nothing?" I said. It came out as a question just furthering my fear and I cursed myself for not being in better control.

"That's it I'm coming over." He said.

"NO!" I yelled. "Y-you can't. You'll get sick if you come here."

"Deidara I know you're lying. If you tell me everything I need to know I won't come over but you need to stop lying."

I took a shaky breath. It couldn't be that bad right? "Fine. My dad locked me in the basement last night after you left now I can't get out." I couldn't hold it back any longer I closed my eyes and let the tears fall freely.

"I'm going to Kakashi. He's the one with the most authority in the building."

The line went dead and I slowly closed the phone hoping I would come out of this alive.

It was early evening when I heard a pounding on the front door and heavy footsteps slowly making their way to the front door before it opened.

"Are you the father of Deidara?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"What's it to you?" my father asked. He was drunk anyone could tell.

"You are under are under arrest for child abuse." The voice said. Footsteps entered the house and there was a commotion upstairs as my father was dragged form the house a stream of swearing following.

I ran up the stairs to the door and pounded desperately.

"Help me!"

"Hold on Deidara. Let me get this door open." The voice said from the other side of the door.

"Okay." I said tears running down my cheeks.

"Deidara I need you to step back from the door. I'm going to knock it down. Can you tell me what's on the other side of the door?" he asked calmly.

"There's a staircase that leads down to a single room basement." I said trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Okay Deidara can you go to the bottom of the staircase and wait so I can break down the door."

"Yeah." I chocked out running to the bottom of the stairs.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and jumped when the door was smashed and a figure came down the stairs wrapping me in his arms and helping me up the stairs.

Everything blurred by as he helped me out to where an ambulance was waiting to check me out.

"It seems like its just cuts and bruises." The person checking me out said to a man with silver hair and a mask covering most of his face.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

"Deidara I'm going to bring you back to my house for the night okay? Then tomorrow we can figure out what's going to happen. Okay?" the silver haired man said looking me directly in the eye.

I nodded not paying attention as he helped me into a car and started driving away.

He led me to a large apartment and showed me the room I would be staying in. I dropped my bag on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed staring at the floor.

What was happening? I had no idea. If you asked me what had happened in the last half-hour I couldn't tell you. Time seemed to be moving so quickly around me, and I couldn't keep up, so I just let myself be swept up in it, and stopped trying to follow it.

"Deidara. My name is Kakashi." The man said kneeling in front of me looking into my blank eyes.

I continued to stare at nothing and tried to focus on his voice.

"Deidara can you look at me?" he asked watching my bank eyes.

Slowly I focused my eyes on his face.

"Good. Tomorrow we are going to talk to Lady Tsunade and try to figure this all out okay?"

I nodded slowly not really hearing him but not wanting to disappoint him either.

"You have no idea what I just said do you?" he asked calmly watching me shake my head.

"Okay Deidara before you go to sleep I need you to tell me what happened last night. Can you do that." In slowly motion it seemed I nodded and moved my eyes to the floor again. "I was walking home with my friend. We'd stopped to talk for a few minutes and before I knew it I was late getting home. My friend followed me but didn't leave when I told him to. I told him to leave but he, he stayed. He should have left, he shouldn't have…he…he should have left." I whispered my breaths getting shorter and faster before feeling tears falling from my eyes. I felt him wrap his arms around me and I sobbed into his shoulder and kept repeating the words 'he should have left.'

Once I was calmed down again he asked me to continue.

"What happened after you told him to leave?"

"I went inside and he was there. He was made because I was late."

"Then what happened?"

"Then he threw me against the wall by my hair." I whispered running my hand through my hair on instinct.

"Then what happened?"

"I…someone knocked on the door and I crawled into the living room so they couldn't see me."

"Who was at the door Deidara?"

"Gaara. He said he'd heard me scream and wanted to make sure everything was okay. I looked into the hall and they saw me. Dad slammed the door and dragged me to the basement door and pushed me down the stairs before locking me in." I starred at the ground trying not to breakdown again.

"Then did you spend the entire day alone in the basement?" he asked calmly.

I nodded.

"Okay Deidara if you need anything let me know otherwise I'll be in the main room." He said standing and walking out into the other room to let me sleep.

I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling slowly drifting into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Sometime in the early hours of the morning I woke to a high pitched scream coming from my mouth. Kakashi ran into the room and sat on the edge of the bed stroking my hair trying to calm me down. I kept my eyes down and tried to calm down my erratic breathing.

"It's okay Deidara you're safe calm down." Kakashi said calmly over and over again.

I couldn't hold back the tears that fell so instead I buried my head in the pillow to quiet my sobs.

My shoulders shook and my neck ached as did my head from being slammed so many times into the wall and the floor.

I eventually fell asleep again and stayed asleep for the duration of the night opening my eyes around eight in the morning.

I slowly walked out into the main room to find Kakashi sitting on the couch doing paperwork of some sort. I silently walked to the kitchen and found an apple on the counter and bit into it as I walked out into the main room curling up with my knees to my chest in one of the chairs watching the masked man.

He looked up into my empty eyes for a few seconds before piling up the papers he was working on and walking into the kitchen.

"You want me to make you something for breakfast?" he called.

I followed him into the kitchen and hook my head still eating my apple. I was never much of a breakfast person.

I perched on one of the stools and he sat across from me.

"I'm just about done with the paperwork that's going to put your father behind bars but I need you to answer a few questions first.

I nodded slowly staring at the counter.

He watched me for a few seconds before going to retrieve the papers and set them on the counter in front of us.

"Okay Deidara. How long has you father been beating you?"

"Fourteen years and twenty-three days." I mumbled.

He stared at me for a second. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Did it start with verbal abuse or was it always beatings?"

"Both."

"Did he ever touch you sexually?"

I nodded slowly before closing my eyes. "I was ten."

"Deidara you don't have to tell me what happened." He said calmly sensing I was about to lose it.

I nodded again.

"Was he always drunk when he beat you?"

"No."

"Why did he beat you did he ever tell you?"

"He would…do it if he was mad about something like having to walk in the rain or if the price of beer went up or just if he was mad in general."

"Okay that's all I need. Now you've been excused from school for the rest of the week so you can recover. You will be staying here until you feel better then we will need to find a temporary guardian until you turn eighteen. Do you have any other family?"

I shook my head. He was my only remaining relative.

"Okay. I'll have to see if I can find someone who is willing otherwise I might end up being your new guardian." He explained calmly.

I nodded again not really listening instead staring at he counter again.

Slowly I stood up and walked to the bedroom to find my cell phone.

I turned it on and was flooded by text messages.

'_Don't worry Deidara help is on the way.' _– Gaara

'_Deidara are you okay? I heard a rumor that your father was arrested! Call me soon ok? _– Sakura

'_DEIDARA OMG R U OK? CALL ME K!'_ – Naruto

'_I knew you were lying. Call Naruto, he's really worried about you.'_ – Sasuke

'_Ino and Hinata want me to let you know that they're worried about you. Can you call me please?'_ – Sakura

I stared at my phone. Nobody had ever been worried about me before. Well except for Sakura, but that was it.

I started a new message and added them all to it. 'I'm fine. Ive had a really long couple of days. I'm not gonna b in skool till monday so don't worry. Ill call u l8ter.' I hit send and closed my phone ignoring the almost instant replies and opened my notebook turning to a fresh page and sketching absentmindedly as my mind roamed.

I did eventually fall asleep but woke again screaming to Kakashi sitting next to me stroking my hair. He'd quickly learned that would calm me down.

* * *

The next two days passed much the same and I spent most of my time alone curled up on the bed staring at the floor.

Kakashi walked into the room and put a glass of water on the table by the bed and a small bottle of pills then knelt down in front of me.

"Deidara sometime today can you take two of these? You'll feel much better I promise." He watched waiting until I nodded slowly.

His eyes searched mine for a moment before he left the room.

Another day. Nothing.

On the fourth day sometime in the late afternoon I heard voices coming from the main room.

I kept my eyes on the floor trying to ignore them as they came towards my room.

"Deidara." A familiar voice said calmly.

Gaara rested his head on his folded arms on the edge of the bed watching me.

I knew I should have reacted but I didn't I just kept staring at the floor.

"Come on Deidei look at me." He whispered staring deep into my eyes.

I moved my eyes a fraction to meet his and tried to focus them but couldn't so I just stared at his blurry form.

I vaguely saw his hand take something off the table and open it but wasn't curios enough to figure out what it was.

"Deidara open your mouth." He said waiting.

I looked at him my eyes questioning.

"Deidara." He said sounding almost like a scolding parent.

I slowly parted my dry lips and he pushed two small pills into my mouth before pulling me up enough so I could swallow and held a glass at my lips.

I swallowed without really paying attention to what I was doing and fell back into the pillow re curling myself and returning to staring at the floor.

I knew somewhere in my mind that Gaara was now sitting with his arms around me but I couldn't feel his touch on my numb body.

All feeling was lost, both physical and emotional as I lay there staring.

"Where are you Deidei?" Gaara whispered into my ear before turning my face to him and placing his lips over mine.

When he pulled away I was still in my non responsive state. I let my head drop back to the side and he rested his chin on my upper arm watching me.

He eventually left and I lost myself in dreams of my past full of darkness, pain and screams of terror.

* * *

Monday. Today I had to go back to school and it was the last thing I wanted.

I'd started taking my antidepressants slightly more regularly but still not all the time only if I happened to remember and be in a place to do something about it, which wasn't very often.

I walked through the gates and was met with stares and points while people whispered to others about me.

I dropped my bangs to cover my face and continued walking towards my locker when I was tackled.

I blink up at the form on top of me. Naturally it was Naruto. He hugged me tightly for a few more minutes yelling something unintelligible in my ear before Sasuke pulling him off me.

"I was so worried about you." Sakura said wrapping her around my neck.

Sasuke caught my eye for a few seconds and I dropped my gaze before setting off for my locker.

When I walked around the corner I was met with emerald eyes. Gaara was leaning against my locker arms crossed over his chest.

"Did you take your pills this morning?" he asked softly moving so I could open my locker.

I nodded pulling books out of my bag.

"Good." He whispered before disappearing into thin air. I glanced around trying to figure out where he'd gone but gave up when I couldn't find him.

I slowly made my way to class avoiding people as best I could as I took my seat in the back.

* * *

I walked out into the courtyard and found the hyper blonde bouncing up and down screaming something about his math teacher in the corner.

When I sat down I was met with concerned glances but ignored them.

"Can I talk to you for a second Deidara." Sasuke said calmly unlatching Naruto from his waist and standing up.

I followed him around the corner of the building cautiously. "What's up?"

"Why did you lie?" he asked watching my eyes carefully for any signs of another lie.

"I…I didn't want you to get hurt." I mumbled looking anywhere but into his scrutinizing eyes.

He pulled my chin up so I was forced to look at him. "Don't lie to me. It's not worth it I can tell when you are and it's just a waste of time."

I nodded slowly before walking towards the front gate. I got around the corner and dropped down onto the curb losing it. I rested my forehead on my knees as tears leaked uncontrollably from my eyes.

Someone wrapped their arms around my shoulders and I glanced up to see a head of bright red hair and emerald eyes looking back at me.

"Come on." He said helping me stand up. He walked me back to Kakashi's silently.

He opened the door to the apartment and Kakashi looked up meeting Gaara's eyes before returning to his paperwork.

I curled up on the bed and Gaara pulled me into his lap. My arms wrapped around his neck and I buried my head in his shoulder.

We stayed like this for hours it seemed before I finally stopped crying and closed my eyes falling into the most peaceful sleep I'd had for a long time.

* * *

When I woke I was snuggled against Gaara's chest and he had a book in his hand that wasn't wrapped around me.

I looked at the clock, five pm. I pushed myself up and walked to the bathroom staring at me pale tear-stained face and knotted hair. All in all I looked as bad as the black bags under my eyes. I grabbed my brush and got to work un-knotting my hair.

"Here let me help." Gaara said pushing me down on the bed and taking the brush.

I closed my eyes reveling in the feeling of someone brushing my hair. Nobody had brushed my hair like this since I was three when my mom died in a car accident. Every morning she would brush my hair while I stood watching her in the mirror. I pushed the memory back as tears stung at my eyes.

Fingers brushed at my tears and I opened my eyes and found Gaara in front of me his eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine." I said calmly dropping my eyes to the floor.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and pressed his lips to mine. I slid my tongue along his lip and he parted them allowing me entrance to explore his mouth hesitantly.

He pulled back and pretended to be brushing my hair again as Kakashi stood in the doorway.

"Deidara I need to talk to you for a second." He said looking questioningly at Gaara.

"He's fine. What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked moving my eyes to the floor again.

"I need you to sign something saying that you are okay with my being you legal guardian until you turn eighteen. If your okay with it I mean." He said slightly nervously.

"Sure." I said softly. I signed the papers and handed them back to him smiling slightly.

He left the room and I closed my eyes deciding it was better to keep my plans of leaving to myself.

Gaara left around six so he could be home in time for dinner and I started packing my few things into my backpack leaving my school books in a pile on the floor at the foot of the bed seeing as I wouldn't need them where I was going.

I waited till after I heard Kakashi go to bed to sneak out of the apartment and out of Konoha.

For hours I walked before stopping for a break at the trunk of a huge tree. Luckily I didn't have to find them for they found me quick enough.

I saw a flash of red before I passed out. Maybe they could save me.

* * *

**Ok so this totally changed directions but here we go R&R! :) Sorry if i missed any spelling or grammatical errors.  
**

**-Whisper  
**


	4. Warm Welcome? maybe not

**AN: so here it is...finally sorry life got busy again but I'm back and I'm getting closer to finishing this one...maybe. I think I'm only going to do a couple more chapters of this one but I'm still not quite sure...either way enjoy!**

**as usual i still do not own Naruto or the characters**

* * *

I woke to find myself chained to a wall in a dark room, alone. I could vaguely make out voices on the other side of the door but couldn't tell what they were saying.

Looking around the room all I could make out in the darkness were more chains hanging from the wall.

"What the fuck do we do with her then?" I head someone practically scream from behind the door.

"Shut up Hidan!" came another almost scream.

The door opened and I snapped my eyes shut in the light. Someone unchained my wrists and pulled me up by my ponytail flooding my mind with unpleasant memories. I shook my head slightly pushing them away and focusing on the present moment. I was in an office of sorts surrounded by eight guys and a single blue haired girl.

"Who are you?" the one who seemed to be in charge demanded. His orange hair was wild and his many piercings added to his over all wild "look".

"My names Deidara." I mumbled keeping my eyes down.

"I'm assuming you know where you are?" he asked.

I nodded. "Please, can you help me?" I looked up my eyes filled with pleas.

He studied me for a minute before looking past me at someone.

I felt a silent conversation going on around me and dropped my eyes to the floor again letting them figure it out because frankly I didn't care if I lived or died.

"You can stay for now, but you are not guaranteed a place here in Akatsuki." He said.

I nodded.

"Sasori you are his partner, seeing as you are the only one without one." He said pointing to a boy who looked to be in his middle to late teens, with striking red hair that reminded me of Gaara's

"Okay. Now tell me, what am I not allowed to do to him, just so you don't have to yell at me again?" the boy asked with a voice like music.

"Make him a puppet. Other than that I don't care as long as he doesn't die. We don't want another situation like your old partner. Now everybody get out of my office." He said sitting down.

I followed the redhead and the rest of the group out of the office into a long hallway, which lead to a living room area.

"So what's your story?" a fish like man asked me as I was pushed down onto the couch.

"Um…what do you mean?" I asked trying to avoid answering, which seemed unlikely.

"Why were you alone in the forest?" he clarified.

"I ran away." I mumbled looking at the floor.

"Okay. Why did you run away?" he asked a slight edge of annoyance to his voice.

"I don't know." I said as it finally hit me that I didn't actually know why I had. "I thought you could help me."

"Help you with what kid? I'm starting to get annoyed here if you haven't figured it out yet." He said annoyance clear as a bell in his voice.

"I'm not sure everything just got so complicated with dad being arrested and everything. I just needed to escape from people telling me what I need to do." I mumbled feeling someone's hand on my back. I looked up to see the redhead smiling sympathetically at me before he pulled me into a hug. I froze for a second in surprise but then slowly released the tension in my shoulders and relaxed slightly.

"Come on." He said pulling me after him down the hall and into a small bedroom.

He closed the door behind me and locked it before walking to lie down on one of the two beds in the room.

I looked at the shelves full of puppets lining the walls and shuddered internally, I'd never liked puppets.

"How about you? What's you art form?" he asked noticing that I was looking at the puppets.

I looked over at him. "I'm a sculptor." I mumbled before sitting on the other bed staring at the floor.

Sasori slowly crept up behind me and laced his arms around my neck from behind leaning to whisper in my ear "It's okay Deidei. I can help you."

I turned my head slightly towards his voice and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. Before I knew it he'd turned me and pinned me to the bed and was hovering over me smiling sympathetically. "I'll heal your wounds for you Deidei." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine.

I pushed against his chest but he didn't budge instead just pulled back and smiled darkly at me. "I'm stronger than that hun." He returned to my lips and I opened my mouth to protest but felt his tongue slid into my mouth and explore. I kicked and squirmed trying to get away from him but failed only making him laugh at my feeble attempts.

"You do have a lot to learn don't you Deidei?" He said his smile full of amusement.

He stopped laughing a few seconds later and held a kunai to my throat threateningly. "I would stop moving if I were you or this is going to hurt a lot more than you want it to."

I froze and he smiled slowly trailing the kunai down my chest slicing the fabric of my shirt as he did so, before slowly stopping just above the waistband of my jeans. He glanced up at me flashing another dark smile, and slowly slid the point of the kunai under the waistband teasing me. He sliced lightly at my chest just enough to draw a thin line of blood and dropped the kunai to the floor as he let his tongue trail along the red line, before moving to my neck, and biting down enough to draw blood and sucking at it egarly.

I opened my mouth and screamed before it was quickly cut off by his mouth back on mine his tongue silencing me.

I could hear footsteps outside in the hall stop in front of the door and kicked at Sasori to get him off me, again failing.

"Sasori are you fucking him?" came a voice from the door. "Don't you think you should give him at least a little bit of time to adjust before you do that?"

Sasori moved his mouth off mine putting a finger to my lips as he slowly reached down to undo my pants.

"Stop!" I squeaked. He instantly had his lips on mine silencing me again.

"Sasori! Pein wants to talk to you." A different voice rang from the doorway.

"Tell him to wait I'm busy." Sasori yelled to the door.

"What are you doin'? Fuckin' the new kid?" the voice questioned full of disgust.

"Just tell him I'm busy!" Sasori yelled.

"All right but he ain't gonna be happy bout that." They mumbled as they walked away.

Sasori rolled his eyes

And sure enough not even five minutes later someone was pounding on the door angrily. "Sasori get your ass out here." He yelled pounding harder.

Sasori removed his lips from mine and glared at the door before standing and slowly walking towards it to reveal the man who'd talked to me before.

"What do you want Pein?" Sasori asked clearly annoyed.

The man, Pein, glared at him sharply. "I need to talk to you, alone." He said his eyes flickering up to me still lying on the bed tears running down my cheeks.

Sasori looked back at me before following Pein down the hall to his office. "Stay put."

I waited till the door to the office was shut before breaking down sobbing, curling up into a ball on the bed.

I jumped when I felt someone rubbing my shoulder soothingly and slowly peeked between my bangs to see a face much like Sasuke's framed by black hair watching me with no emotion on his face.

"You're okay." He said softly his red eyes staring deeply into mine.

In a moment of not thinking I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his shoulder sobbing harder. I calmed slightly as I felt his arms wrap around me his thumb rubbing small circles on my shoulder soothingly.

"He's a rough one." The man said softly.

I nodded slightly and closed my eyes wishing I were back at home, wishing I was in Gaara's arms instead of a strangers.

"I'll talk to Pein and see what I can do about Sasori. We all know what he's capable of." He mumured into my ear.

I squeezed my eyes closed tighter.

"Itachi get away from my Deidei." Sasori said darkly from the doorway. "I'm not done playing yet."

"Sasori don't you think he's had enough for today?" Itachi said calmly.

"I say when he's done! Not you." Sasori almost yelled.

"Fine. But go easy on the kid, he's not used to this." Itachi said slowly pulling out of my arms. I clung tightly to him and my breath got faster as I started to panic.

"No, don't leave me. Please don't leave me!" I sobbed tears running freely again.

"It's fine, I'll come back later ok, Deidara. You're fine." Itachi said before slipping out the door.

Sasori slammed the door shut and locked it before returning to hovering over me. "Now, where were we?"

He smiled darkly and pressed his lips to mine to silence my cries as his hand slowly undid my pants.

I closed my eyes and screamed but he absorbed the scream by sliding his tongue into my mouth gagging me slightly. I felt him slide my boxers down and I squirmed trying to get away again, but failing. Sasori moved his hand to my nipple and pinched twisting it in his fingers. I squeezed my eyes closed as tears ran down my cheeks.

"What's wrong Deidei? You don't like me?" Sasori asked smiling darkly as he moved his lips down my neck leaving a soft trail of kisses as he made his way to my other nipple slowly running circles around it with his tongue, enjoying seeing me squirm. He trailed his tongue over my chest to my collarbone placing a light kiss there before moving his lips to my ear.

"Get ready." He whispered before he thrust in.

My scream echoed through the halls and he smiled before sliding out slowly then picking up his pace making me scream over and over while hot tears ran down my cheeks and my hands fisted the sheets.

Through the pain of it all I felt a small bit of pleasure slowly growing and I felt myself getting hard.

"Well look at that, you are enjoying this." Sasori said laughing wickedly in my ear.

I turned my head away from him and bit down hard on my lips drawing blood as I felt myself peak then felt him peak moments later.

"Shower's that way." He murmured softly in my ear before lightly tracing my chest and standing up getting dressed.

I watched him close the door and disappear into the hallway before I made my way to the bathroom standing under the scalding hot water trying to get his filth off me.

The water pounded my skin and memories started flooding back from when I was ten. I opened my eyes and pushed them away before turning off the shower and getting dressed again. I looked at my shirt it was the only one that I had with me and it was shreded practically. I dropped it back to the floor and looked in the mirror at my tear stained face before pulling a black tee shirt over my head that had been sitting on the desk in the corner.

The door opened and I pressed my back against the cold tile of the wall hoping he wasn't back.

"Deidara come ou-." Tobi running into the room cut off Itachi's voice.

"Tobi talked to Pein-senpai just like you told him to, Tobi's a good boy!" the hyper boy said acting like a child even thought he was in his early twenties.

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy, now Tobi needs to go so I can talk to Deidara." Itachi said calmly.

"Tobi wants to know who Deidara is?" Tobi questioned glancing around the room.

"Deidara is the new kid. You saw him didn't you?" Itachi asked.

"Tobi didn't see Deidara. Where is Deidara?" Tobi called through the room.

I pressed myself closer to the wall waiting for him to leave.

"I don't know where Deidara is." Itachi said softly while he looked around the room.

"Tobi will find him!" Tobi yelled before running directly into the bathroom and grabbing my wrist. He dragged me out into the room and stood in front of Itachi. "Tobi's a good boy! Tobi found Deidara!"

I pushed hard against his grasp on my wrist and scratched at his hand tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

"Tobi let him go." Itachi said calmly. Tobi let go of my wrist and I fell to the floor from the momentum and looked into my eyes filled with pure terror.

"Tobi wants to know what's wrong with Deidara?" Tobi asked turning to Itachi.  
"Tobi scared the shit out of him that's what. Get out Tobi." Itachi growled.

Tobi ran from the room and Itachi held out his hand to me. "Come on."

I cautiously took his hand and followed him out into the hallway.

"Sasori broke another one did he?" A voice asked from behind me making me jump. I wrapped my arms around Itachi's arm and squeezed my eyes shut holding back tears.

"Yes. What are you going to tell Pein, Konan?" Itachi asked keeping his voice level.

"Well let me see the kid first then I'll tell Pein how bad he hurt the kid." Konana said pushing off from the wall where she'd been leaning and stepping closer to me.

"Konan stop, not here in the hallway." Itachi said turned and leading me to his room, Konan following a few paces behind watching me.

I perched on the edge of the bed my eyes darting around the room.

"He did quite a number on this one didn't he?" Konan said kneeling in front of me. I watched her for a second before slowly inching back away from her.

"Deidara stop she's not going to hurt you. She just needs to see what Sasori did so she can tell Pein." Itachi said from behind me blocking me from moving back any further. I looked back at the girl and she looked deep into my eyes searching for something.

"Can I look at your chest?" she asked calmly.

I nodded slightly and watched her lift the edge of my shirt up to reveal my scared chest. I noticed her gasp and Itachi's and lowered my head so my bangs were covering my face and they couldn't see me crying. My tears gave me away though, dripping from my chin.

Konan pushed my bangs aside and looked me in the eye. "You are not the only one he's done this to, he's done worse than this before as well."

I shook my head, she didn't understand. "He didn't do this to me."

"Then who did?" she asked still watching my eyes.

I turned my head away from her but she caught my chin and held my gaze in hers. "Who did this to you?"

I closed my eyes and gave up. "My father did." I whispered as more tears left my eyes.

She let go of my chin and traced the long cut down the center of my chest, which was still bleeding a little. "This is fresh." She murmured. "Sasori made this one."

I nodded even though it wasn't a question.

"Don't let Sasori in here." Konan said standing up and looking at Itachi. "I'm going to find Tobi, then talk to Pein."

Itachi nodded.

"Deidara." Konan said softly. I raised my eyes slightly still not meeting hers. "He really broke this one. Maybe not as physically as previous partners, but defiantly emotionally."

Konan left the room in search of Tobi and Itachi pulled me back by my ponytail until he could see my face and I was looking at him upside down.

"Hmm I see what she means." He murmured before letting go of my hair and letting my head fall back to looking at the floor.

I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them resting my forehead on my knees and closing my eyes.

* * *

**thank you for reading! R&R**

**-Whisper  
**


	5. Can't Escape Reality

**A/N: PLEASE READ! **

**Story Edit:**

**So I JUST realized a huge mistake I made T_T Kakashi is not actually one of Deidara's teachers, it was supposed to be Iruka but I changed it so many times that I eventually forgot to go back and change it for the final one I posted. So in short seeing Kakashi after he's taken from his house is the first time he ever sees him, and he has nothing to do with the school.**

**Now that we've covered that, I think I've finally figured out where this story is going, please don't hate me for where it goes or the huge amount of OOCness cause there will be a lot in this chapter I think.**

**Well as usual I don't own naruto**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Three years later**

I crept through the trees silently looking for my destination. I swung soundlessly to a lower branch and stopped dead when I saw a small figure with what looked to be a large jug on their back. Creeping closer I froze when Gaara's emerald eyes landed on me. He couldn't see me I was to well hidden, or so I thought.

"It's been a while, Deidara." His voice was emotionless as he said this.

I didn't speak, I couldn't speak.

"Why did you leave, everyone wants to know? They all asked me, accused me. You left and everything changed, for everyone. Sakura didn't speak to anyone for months." His voice stayed level.

He was distracting me, only at the time I wasn't aware of it.

I stared at him trying to erase the memories from behind my eyelids, trying to shake the growing feeling of guilt in the pit of my stomach. But I couldn't.

I jumped back to reality when I felt something curling up my legs. I tried to jump away but found my feet glued to the branch I was standing on. I quickly put my hands in my pouches and got some clay morphing it into five small bugs and sending them in Gaara's direction. The sand continued up my body creating a sphere around me trapping me. I quickly made more clay creatures and pushed them into the walls of the sphere

"Katsu." I said quietly closing my eyes against the small explosions around me. The sand at my feet dislodged and I was able to jump away to a higher branch. The sand followed me and I continued to jump away from it letting my guard down for a split second. That's all it took.

I felt someone grab me from behind and my consciousness slipped away quickly, leaving me in a world of darkness.

Sasori was going to skin me alive for this. IF I ever got away.

* * *

**A/N There! I posted something, finally. I'll be posting more hopefully really soon but I had to get something up because I felt so bad for being MIA for pretty much the entire year. Sorry it's so short, more should be up soon! In the mean time reviews would be much appreciated! ****J**

**-Whisper**


	6. Stuck

A/N: I've been a little lost for a few months, and well I still kinda am. I figured out where this was going then well forgot, but I think I have an idea so let's hope this works :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're the reason I actually post this right now, otherwise it was just moving down my list of things to do.

As promised _far_ too long ago, a slightly longer chapter.

I don't own naruto.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room alone. Offhandedly I started to wonder why I was always waking up in dark rooms alone, but that wasn't important right now, I had to figure out where I was, and get out.

"He's in here?" I heard someone speaking on the other side of the door, a familiar voice that I couldn't quite place.

The door open and I squinted into the light that flooded the room. The door closed and someone flicked on a light in the room.

I waited till my eyes adjusted then opened them fully and glanced around the small room. There was a bed that I was currently laying on and a chair by it. Standing in front of the door was someone I didn't recognize, and sitting in the chair was Kakashi, silently watching me.

"So nice of you to return Deidara." He said calmly.

I didn't speak.

"We all wondered what happened to you, but now you're back so you can tell us."

"I'm not back." I said coldly pulling on my akatsuki cloak.

"Oh but you are, Deidara. What have you been up to since you left home?"

"Home? I never had a home here." I said laughing darkly, my eyes hard, and cold.

"Where have you been since you left?"

"I found a place to call home, I found a family who cares about me. Something I never had here, ever." I said harshly.

Kakashi glanced at the person standing in front of the door then back at me.

"You have two options here Deidara. One, you can cooperate, and make this easy for yourself, or you can do the opposite and make it much harder for yourself." Kakshi's tone was light but had a sharp edge to it I'd never heard before.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the wall.

"Keep in mind Deidara, I'm still your legal guardian." Kakashi said.

"I'm over eighteen." I said bluntly.

"Yes, you are, but you left while you were under eighteen." Crap, he had me there.

"What will happen to me if I play along with this?" I asked quietly not meeting his eyes.

"I will handle this situations personally, and make sure you are not harmed."

I stared at my feet contemplating this for a while. If I played nice maybe I would be able to leave of my own accord and return to my family, surely they missed me...or something of the sorts.

"And if I don't?" I murmured looking up.

"The price will be severe, and I will step back leaving the situation to those more, brutal type."

I didn't want to deal with that right now. "Fine. I'll play nice."

Kakashi smiled under his mask and stood up. "Let me go see what I can do." After that he left the room along with the person standing in front of the door.

* * *

Kakashi sighed. He'd been questioning me for two hours about akatsuki and I'd given up almost nothing.

"They're my family Kakashi I'm not gonna tell you where they are so you can go kill them all." I said my voice sharp.

"Why did they send you here?" He asked exasperated.

"To retrieve something."

"What?"

"A scroll."

"What scroll?"

"One of them."

"Deidara."

"A water scroll, that's all I know."

He looked me deeply in the eyes for a long moment before sighing again.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to actually work on the next chapter so I should be able to get something to post soon...ish. as always R&R!

- Whisper


End file.
